


What Sansa Deserves

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/F, Light Angst, Winter, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha hates December, but girlfriend Sansa loves it. Though money is tight, she wants to keep the romance of Christmas alive for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sansa Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100 weekly challenge #464 - hunger
> 
> Modern/academia AU where Asha/Sansa are girlfriends and both in graduate school.

December is the hardest. It always has been for Asha. Her brother went missing one year and her father passed away the next. Her father had thought her pursuit of academics to be silly, but she had convinced herself that once she received her PhD, he would change his tune. Of course, as a final “fuck you”, the asshole died before she was even halfway through her thesis. 

This December is better. Her girlfriend Sansa, a kind scholar of medieval romances, never fails to bring cheer to chilly winter days. Even though Asha hates the hooky and commercialized celebration of Christmas, she cannot help but melt at Sansa’s genuine excitement. 

Asha has hardly eaten in days. She is saving the scarce money she has to buy Sansa a gift. Though they have both agreed that presents will not be necessary, Asha refuses to let Sansa down. It’s the first year that she’s away from her large family during winter and Sansa romanticizes the Christmas season even more than her precious medieval texts. 

Asha spends all of her savings on sapphire earrings that she knows will look beautiful among Sansa’s hair. 

Later, at the grocery store, she realizes that she can only afford a single package of instant noodles. But, on a rack by the entrance, she sees a tube of pale pink lipstick called “Fairytale”. Asha picks it up and then another one, pretending to compare, while stealthily slipping the first into the sleeve. 

Sansa deserves everything money can buy.


End file.
